Jump In
by HJ Evans
Summary: Kurt and blaine go to the pool. There is a lot of entertainment and embarrassment for both of our boys on their day out.


Authors note:This was actually my first fanfiction ever. Scary. Haha but it's short and fluffy. Also enjoy! :)

"to start off you just gotta jump in!"

Blaine called from the swimming pool. It was the first hot summer day in July and Blaine was taking full advantage to bring Kurt to the pool. After all it was hot, and so was Kurt with no shirt on.

"Blaine I-I should have told you earlier. I can't swim" Kurt said looking down into the deep end wondering exactly how deep twelve feet really is. He took a step back expecting to see his boyfriend looking disappointed, but instead he was...laughing? Yup, Blaine was definitely laughing, that little bastard.

"what do you mean you can't swim?" Blaine stated through his giggle fit "Kurt! You're seventeen!" he finished again falling into a heap of hysterical laughter. Now Kurt was just getting angry at Blaine. Why was he laughing? Couldn't he tell he was serious? Meanwhile everyone at the pool had heard Blaine and was now staring at poor Kurt who was standing there red in the face from a mix of anger and utter embarrassment. He had enough! Kurt picked up his stuff and put his shades on marching out of the public pool grounds. I guess Blaine finally realized it wasn't a joke as he stopped laughing and jumped out of the pool as quick as possible dripping wet and ran after Kurt.

"wait! Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned hearing his name and realized Blaine had been following him. He felt his face fuming and picked up his pace a little bit until he got out of the pool grounds. He was about to walk into the parking lot when he felt a hand grab his wrist making him turn around.

"wh-what was that all about Kurt?"

He heard Blaine say. His face was a little red and he looked out of breath, probably from trying to catch up to Kurt without looking like a flailing idiot.

"what was that about? Really Blaine? I told you I couldn't swim and you Laughed and publicly embarrassed me!" Kurt screamed in his face now looking more angry than embarrassed. He saw Blaine physically stiffen and look down ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. I thought you were joking. I thought we were just playing around like we usually do." Blaine said looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes. Crap, Kurt thought. Why does he always have to use the god Dahm puppy eyes.

"I'm still mad at you! You have no right to use the puppy look!" Kurt said in frustration. Why was Blaine so fricken cute when Kurt was angry at him? Why couldn't he be an ugly cryer or something. Nope he had to be this little adorable puppy boy that made Kurt want to wrap him in a blanket and take him home.

"what puppy look Kurt?" Blaine said tilting his head slightly in confusion. Great, Kurt thought, he didn't even know he was doing it.

"that! Right there! That look everytime I'm mad at you or you feel upset you give me that look! That heart retching look where your hazel eyes look all big and glazed over and you look up through your eyelashes! And- and when your bottom lip sticks out just a little more than your top lip and you look like someone just kicked your puppy! And then I feel like I'm the one who did something wrong so I forgive you and say sorry because all I wanna do is wrap my arms around you and cuddle you till I turn blue, because your so fricken adorable! 'That!' look!"

Kurt finally finished his rant completely out of breathe still staring at Blaine who no longer had a pout but instead had his head completely down hiding his face.

"Blaine, the least you can do after all that is look at me." Kurt said sighing and put a finger under Blaine's chin bringing his head up. Well... This was new. Kurt thought to himself. There Blaine Was blushing furiously and trying to avert Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine Anderson is blushing?!" Kurt asked a small giggle escaping from his throat. Blaine gasped covering his face with his hands and looking back down.

"shut up." he said a little muffled by his hands on his face.

"hey everybody! Mr. Dapper-pants over here is blushing like an over ripe tomato!" Kurt said raising his voice so that a few leaving or arriving people looked over with smiles on their faces from the boy's antics.

"Kurt stop, you're embarrassing me." Blaine said realizing everyone was staring at him. After all he was dripping wet in only his swim trunks with all his stuff still on the lounge chair near the pool.

"can we just get my stuff and go now?" he asked if possible blushing even more. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you about swimming. I honestly had no idea. And trust me I'm officially even more embarrassed then you seem to be right now as you are laughing at me." Blaine said taking his hand and giving a giggle himself. Kurt finally calmed down from his fit of laughter and smiled at Blaine.

"I thought we were gonna go to the pool?" Kurt said innocently starting to drag Blaine back near into the pool grounds.

"but Kurt, you said you can't swim." Blaine said while being pulled by Kurt. After they received blaine's towel and bag from the chair outside kurt dragged him into a building near the pool.

"I can't. You will just have to teach me though, won't you?" Kurt said with a wink in Blaine's direction. They ran through the door and down a long corridor till they reached a glass door and Kurt slipped in his ID card. They walked into the room to find an indoor pool with no occupants.

"oh ok I get it!" Blaine said laughing. he laid his stuff on a lounge chair while Kurt took of his shades and sandals.

They walked up to the shallow end of the pool together and Kurt looked at blaine silently asking what to do now. After thinking about it for a moment Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile.

"to start off you just gotta jump in."


End file.
